A Diary Entry
by rawrx2dino
Summary: She fell in love with him, one huge mistake welcomed her to pain. One diary entry, a whole story. Na/Lu, GaLe, Na/Le. Rated T for (not that gross) blood.


"My name is ...

Let me tell you a story about a girl and a boy that fell in love.

No, they didn't fall in love with each other.

Let's find a place to start this long story.

Ah ha I found a great place to start hmm...

The girl went to a school named Fairy High.

She was just a young girl. Everyone loved her smiles and laughs or that's what she thought since she had to wake up to horrible dreams, drag her depressed self to school for 5 days, and smile brightly with tear stains on her round apple cheeks. Her parents never knew about her school life except her two best friends. Their names are Levy McGarden and Erza Scarlet.

She wasn't so sure about Levy since she would brag about stuff that made her feel very uncomfortable, especially about her love life. The sadden female would feel anger every single time she sees Levy with Erza, sharing moments and giggling while she's watching from behind. Erza on the other hand, is scary to everyone with her little talent, glaring. She has an obsession with strawberry cakes, but the girl was fine with it. Erza may be scary, but she's really sweet, caring, and protective. The girl knew she is a true friend.

The girl's parents never knew about the cuts and cries in her bedroom since she was already spoiled and happy, she didn't want her parents to be angry. Yes, she started cutting every since she fell in love with a boy that made her smile everyday and joke around with her. Over the seven months, they talked for a long time. She would smile; he would smile behind the screen. He kept rushing her and telling her to talk to him at school. It made her think hard. Why won't he talk to her himself? She always thought about his old relationship with Levy, her best friend. She met him before her, but they only looked like friends. It made an inch of her heart crack when he said she was his first friend. She knew she couldn't be worrying about that since he assured her that Levy's like his sister, nothing more. He reminded her that Levy has Gajeel.

Gajeel Redfox is the girl's best guy friend since he would listen to her problems, but he is always confused. Gajeel is Levy's boyfriend, but she broke a rule in a relationship. She almost felt bad for him.

The girl couldn't keep it in. She told her crush everything; the feelings, the tears, and the smiles. He accepted those feelings, but he didn't want to admit to her that he thought eighty percent of her as a sister and twenty percent more than friends. Not until one night, he texted her that he likes her. He didn't want those feelings anymore. He seemed like a popular girl with his selfishness. She woke up to a heartbreaking text. 10 minutes of screaming, hair pulling, and crying. They never spoke again. She knew it. Levy and him still had a thing. She broke her friendship with Levy. Erza still hung out with Levy. That was it, the depressed youngster started to hang out with her old friend, Juvia Lockser. Juvia was always alone and cutting, but the girl understood her. At least Juvia has her own happiness, her boyfriend, Lyon Vastia. The girl didn't know what to do anymore; smiling was a life challenge for her now. Thanks a lot..."

"...**Natsu Dragneel.**" Lucy Heartifillia finished in a whisper.

She slowly closed her eyes as she laid her wet face on the pages while putting her bloody arms under her head.

* * *

Hello everyone that actually reads this part of a fanfic.  
I'm back with a story using Fairy Tail characters which I don't own.  
This whole story explains what's happening to me right now, so I hope you guys understand why I haven't been updating any of my stories at all. If you still don't understand, I'm Lucy and my crush is Natsu. Even though it's been almost 2 months since this happened, I'm still very hurt over it..

Thank you guys for being with me and helping me feel better from all the reviews. I hope that everything will be fine in a few weeks.  
This is one-shot so don't wait for me to update Dx  
Hope you guys enjoyed the little plot twist. See you guys soon!


End file.
